1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to packing materials and, more particularly, to a material which can be used either as a dunnage material or as a protective wrap for fragile items.
2. Related Art
Materials heretofore used for dunnage have included expanded plastic foams, starch materials, excelsior and shredded paper. Such materials are generally effective in preventing damage to fragile items which are packed in them, but they tend to be messy and can also be difficult to dispose of. In addition, although they are generally light in weight, such materials are relatively bulky and require substantial space for shipment and storage.
Materials heretofore utilized as protective wraps for fragile items have included corrugated cardboard materials, bubble pack materials and flexible sheets of expanded plastic foams. Such materials also have limitations and disadvantages in that some can only be wrapped in one direction and some are difficult to dispose of.